The inventions relate to compositions, capillary electrophoresis elements, and methods for separating analytes by capillary electrophoresis. Kits for separating analytes by capillary electrophoresis are also provided.
Capillary electrophoresis has been applied widely as an analytical technique because of several technical advantages: (i) capillaries have high surface-to-volume ratios which permit more efficient heat dissipation which, in turn, permit high electric fields to be used for more rapid separations; (ii) the technique requires minimal sample volumes; (iii) superior resolution of most analytes is attainable; and (iv) the technique is amenable to automation, see, e.g., Camilleri, editor, Capillary Electrophoresis: Theory and Practice (CRC Press, Boca Raton, 1993); and Grossman et al., editors, Capillary Electrophoresis (Academic Press, San Diego, 1992). Because of these advantages, there has been great interest in applying capillary electrophoresis to the separation of biomolecules, particularly nucleic acids. The need for rapid and accurate separation of nucleic acids, particularly deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) arises in the analysis of polymerase chain reaction (PCR) products and DNA sequencing, see, e.g., Williams, Methods: A Companion to Methods in Enzymology, 4: 227-232 (1992); Drossman et al., Anal. Chem., 62: 900-903 (1990); Huang et al., Anal. Chem., 64: 2149-2154 (1992); and Swerdlow et al., Nucleic Acids Research, 18: 1415-1419 (1990).
Since the charge-to-frictional drag ratio is the same for different sized polynucleotides in free solution, electrophoretic separation of polynucleotides typically involves a sieving medium. The initial sieving media of choice were typically crosslinked gels, but in some instances problems of stability and manufacturability have led to the examination of non-gel liquid polymeric sieving media, such as linear polyacrylamide, hydroxyalkylcellulose, agarose, and cellulose acetate, and the like, e.g., Bode, Anal. Biochem., 83: 204-210 (1977); Bode, Anal. Biochem., 83: 364-371 (1977); Bode, Anal. Biochem., 92: 99-110 (1979); Hjerten et al., J. Liquid Chromatography, 12: 2471-2477 (1989); Grossman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,021; Zhu et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,111; Tietz et al., Electrophoresis, 13: 614-616 (1992).
Another factor that may complicate separations by capillary electrophoresis is the phenomena of electroendoosmosis. This phenomena, sometimes referred to as electroosmosis or electroendoosmotic flow (EOF), is fluid flow in a capillary induced by an electrical field. This phenomenon has impeded the application of capillary electrophoresis to situations where high resolution separations typically are sought, such as in the analysis of DNA sequencing fragments. The phenomena can arise in capillary electrophoresis when the inner wall of the capillary contains immobilized charges. Such charges can cause the formation of a mobile layer of counter ions which, in turn, moves in the presence of an electrical field to create a bulk flow of liquid. Unfortunately, the magnitude of the EOF can vary depending on a host of factors, including variation in the distribution of charges, selective adsorption of components of the analyte and/or separation medium, pH of the separation medium, and the like. Because this variability can reduce one""s ability to resolve closely spaced analyte bands, many attempts have been made to directly or indirectly control such flow. The attempts have included covalent coating or modification of the inner wall of the capillary to suppress charged groups, use of high viscosity polymers, adjustment of buffer pH and/or concentration, use of a gel separation medium for covalently coating the capillary wall, and the application of an electric field radial to the axis of the capillary.
Currently, capillary electrophoresis of nucleic acid fragments is often performed using precoated capillaries. Precoated capillary tubes typically are expensive to make, have a limited lifetime, and can be subject to reproducibility problems. These problems are particularly important with large scale capillary electrophoresis using multiple capillaries run in parallel.
The present invention provides compositions for separating analytes in a sample. For example, single-base resolution of DNA sequencing fragments or other polynucleotide fragments. Compositions are provided that comprise a sieving component, comprising at least one low viscosity, high molecular weight non-crosslinked acrylamide polymer, and optionally, a surface interaction component, comprising at least one non-crosslinked polymer. In a preferred embodiment, the compositions do not comprise a crosslinked polymer gel.
In another aspect, the present invention comprises a capillary electrophoresis element. The capillary electrophoresis element comprises an uncoated capillary into which is inserted a composition for separating analytes. The composition located within the capillary comprises a sieving component and a surface interaction component.
In another aspect, methods are provided wherein the compositions of the invention are employed for separating analytes by capillary electrophoresis. In certain embodiments, the methods of the invention are carried out in parallel using a plurality of uncoated capillaries or capillary electrophoresis elements containing the novel compositions disclosed herein.
In another aspect, the invention provides compositions comprising a low viscosity, high molecular weight non-crosslinked acrylamide polymer sieving component without a surface interaction component for use with, among other things, precoated capillaries. Precoated capillaries are commercially available, for example, from Bio-Rad Life Sciences (e.g., Biocap XL capillaries, catalog no. 148-3081). Capillaries may also be precoated using methods well known in the art. Such procedures are described in, for example, Cobb et al., Anal. Chem. 62:2478 (1990), and Grossman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,527.
Kits for separating analytes by capillary electrophoresis are also provided. In certain embodiments, the kits comprise one of the compositions provided herein. Kits comprising uncoated capillaries for use with one or more of these compositions or methods are also provided.